Shinning, Shimmering, Splendid
by melness0128
Summary: "I got you a present." She hears from above her, smooth and sure like the fingers carding through her hair. "Do you wanna see it, pet?" "Yes Mistress, please."


Written for a prompt request on tumblr. Title from _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin which is kinda weird cause this is very adult but whatever...

* * *

The room's dimly lit, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming through the gossamer curtains and the dozen or so candles arranged around the room. Nikki's kneeling on a red silk pillow with her hands folded demurely in her lap and completely nude save for the make-up she still wore, her hair free and flowing around her curvy body. She can see Nattie's boots, can see that they go all the way up to her knees when she raises her eyes as far as she dares raise them without permission and though she wants nothing more than to look up and bask in the glory of her Mistress she knows that Nattie's wrath is fierce and not nearly as enjoyable as her happiness and so she keeps her eyes down and waits patiently.

"I got you a present." She hears from above her, smooth and sure like the fingers carding through her hair. "Do you wanna see it, pet?"

"Yes Mistress, please."

"Good girl, now hold out your hands."

She holds out both of her hands, palms up and pressed together so that they're a flat table-like surface and Nattie turns to the dresser behind her, opens one of the drawers- Nikki can't see which one with her eyes still firmly planted on the floor- and then turns back to lay a black box in her open palms. The box is rectangular in shape, just a bit longer than it is wide where it spans the width of her hands and it's _heavy_ , heavier than she'd expected it to be and she wonders if it's heavy because of the box itself or because of what's inside it. Some juvenile part of her wants to shake it, like a kid at Christmas, to try to see if she can figure out what's inside but she doesn't want to break whatever it might be so she just stares at the box, like if she just waits long enough she'll be able to see right through the top to what's inside but that's silly and it's only another moment before Nattie says, "Aren't you gonna open it?"

She nods, quickly flipping open the lid of the box and settling its weight in one hand as its contents make her heart stutter in her chest. Inside, cradled on a bed of pink velvet is a shining silver butt plug about three inches in length with a red jewel sparkling at its base. It's stunning, the candlelight dancing off of its shimmering surface and she licks her lips in anticipation.

"Do you like it?" Nattie asks, grabbing Nikki by the chin and tipping her face up until she's staring up at her lover for the first time since the scene began and she almost forgets to breathe she's so in awe of the beauty before her.

"It's gorgeous Mistress, thank you."

Nattie's smile is absolutely dazzling where it spreads across her face and makes her eyes sparkle with glee. "It is gorgeous, just like you pet. I can't wait to see you on your knees with your pretty plugged ass in the air while I fuck you, every movement making the plug shift inside you until you're creaming all over my cock," she runs her thumb over Nikki's plush bottom lip and then slips the tip into the warmth of her mouth. "Would you like that?"

"Yes Mistress."

"I knew you would. So here's what we're gonna do: I want you to grab the lube and get on the bed and then I want you to finger your ass open a bit for me before you put the plug in. Once it's inside you I want you to get on your hands and knees just like we talked about."

She pauses and Nikki stares up at her wide eyed and riveted. "Then what Mistress?" She manages to whisper through the arousal building in her throat.

Nattie's smile turns devious as she leans down until they're nose to nose, the cool mint of her breath ghosting over her lips. "Then I'm going to fuck you." She kisses Nikki, light and teasing and not nearly enough before she rises again to her full height. "Now get to it, you know I'm terribly impatient."

Quick as a flash she's up and grabbing the lube from the nightstand before practically diving onto the bed in like three seconds flat because Nattie _is_ impatient and she definitely wants to get fucked tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some of you might question as to why I put Nikki in the sub role when she's such a dominant personality and the reason is: just because someone is dominant in their everyday life does not mean they can't be subs in the bedroom. Some dominant types even crave that loss of control so that's what I based this off of. If you liked it why not let me know?


End file.
